1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a combination side-handled baton and flashlight which may be used by law enforcement officers or private citizens for protection, lighting and documenting any altercations. The baton portion may be used for blocking an assailant""s attack or to keep him/her at a safe distance from the user. Additionally, the flashlight mechanism provides the user with light so that the assailant may be easily seen even under low ambient light conditions. Optionally, a camera mechanism may be included within the device, for photographing the assailant. This device also allows one hand to be free, and reduces the amount of equipment an officer or private citizen may have to carry.
2. Description of the Related Art
Police officers and others who work in law enforcement often need to work under conditions with very poor lighting. These conditions may occur outdoors after the sun has set, or may occur indoors in areas that are either poorly lit or without lighting at all. Under these conditions, it is even more dangerous than usual for an officer or other worker to confront an assailant. This instrument may also be used successfully as a diversion device.
Accordingly, there is a need for a baton which is equipped with a battery-operated flashlight, so that an officer may see his/her assailant merely by turning on the flashlight which comprises part of the baton.
Others have attempted to combine side arm batons and flashlights in various configurations in attempts to provide law enforcement officers additional protection. U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,436 to Clyde et al appears to show a combined flashlight/baton with a stick portion and a handle which is orthogonal to the stick portion. However, Clyde contemplates positioning the orthogonal handle midway between the ends of the stick portion. Accordingly, Clyde does not provide for the greatest amount of separation of the user from the would-be assailant. Furthermore, Clyde does not contemplate the additional feature of a camera within the device and is useless for making a permanent record of the transaction in question.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,171 to Mains appears to show a side arm baton and flashlight. However, Mains contemplates placement of the light bulb and reflector within the short end of the baton, and therefore does not allow the user to maintain a suitable distance from a would-be assailant. Furthermore, Mains does not contemplate the inclusion of a camera within the side arm baton and cannot make a record of events as they transpire.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,734 to Ashihara appears to show a longitudinal club with a crosshandle. However, Ashihara contemplates placement of the crosshandle midway between the ends of the stick portion, and therefore will not maximize the distance between the user and the assailant. Furthermore, although Ashihara contemplates addition of a flashlight and/or a gas ejecting device to the crosshandle or stick portion, it has no provision for recording an encounter with an assailant.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
It is an object of the invention to produce a device which has both a nightstick which may be used for protection against an assailant, and also a handle portion by which the device may be securely grasped. Accordingly, this device is comprised of a longitudinal nightstick portion and a handle portion which is attached to the nightstick portion at a position along the length of the nightstick where it may be easily grasped.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device which has a flashlight located within the nightstick portion, so that a user can shine light upon a would-be assailant while at the same time keeping the assailant at a distance which provides some measure of safety to the user. Accordingly, this device has a flashlight located within its stick portion, which may be used to shine light upon a would-be assailant while the nightstick portion keeps the would-be assailant at a safe distance from the user.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a device wherein the longer end of the stick portion is typically located in front of the user when the device is being grasped by its handle portion, in order to maximize the distance between the user and an assailant. Accordingly, this device has a handle portion which is located at a point on the nightstick which is at a substantial distance from the front of the device, and therefore the longer end of the stick portion is located in front of the user, thereby maximizing the distance between the user and the assailant.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a device that is not unduly expensive. Accordingly, the structural components of this device may be constructed from inexpensive materials such as metal, rubber, or hard plastic. Additionally, the flashlight which is integral to this device may be constructed from simple, inexpensive components.
It is a still further object of the invention to optionally provide a device which allows a user to record any encounters with an assailant. Accordingly, the device is optionally equipped with a camera, with the camera lens located on the handle portion, and which may be selectively activated by a button located upon the handle portion, so that any encounters can be recorded.
It is an additional object of the invention to furnish a device which is also useful for protecting utility workers, homeowners, and campers. Accordingly, the device requires minimal training prior to its use, and is easily operable even by individuals without a law enforcement background.
It is still another object of the invention to furnish a device which allows a user to shine light upon an assailant, record encounters with an assailant, and ward off an assailant, by the use of a single arm and hand, thereby allowing the other arm of the user to be used for other purposes. Accordingly, this device is a protective instrument which may be grasped with only one hand, and the flashlight and the camera may also be activated by pressing buttons with the same hand, thereby allowing the other arm of the user to be used for other purposes.
It is yet another object of the invention to furnish a device where the buttons used for activating the camera and the flashlight are located at a position where they may be easily reached during a confrontation. Accordingly, the buttons which enable the camera and the flashlight are conveniently located on the front surface of the handle portion, where they may be easily reached by the user.
The invention is a side arm baton with flashlight and camera, for protection of a user from an assailant, having a cylindrical stick portion having a first and a second end, and a cylindrical handle portion extending perpendicular to the stick portion at a distance along the stick portion which is closer to the second end than to the first end. The device has a flashlight having a bulb located at the first end of the stick portion, and a camera mechanism. The buttons which activate the camera and the flashlight and the camera lens are located on the surface of the handle portion which is oriented toward the first end of the stick portion.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.